Cambio por una Estrella
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un amor, imposible, un deseo, una estrella, un cambio…Milo, despertara en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Una joven, que cumplirá su sueño… pero no de la manera que esperaba…confusiones, enredos, problemas y más! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Cambio por una estrella**

**Un amor, imposible, un deseo, una estrella, un cambio…Milo, despertara en un cuerpo que no es el suyo. Una joven, que cumplirá su sueño… pero no de la manera que esperaba…confusiones, enredos, problemas y más!**

**N/A: hola! A todas, si abrieron este fic, es por curiosidad o por mero aburrimiento, por el motivo que sea, espero les guste…**

**Este fic, lo base en dos películas, que en Latinoamérica son conocidas así: este cuerpo no es mío y un viernes de locos. Con esa aclaración y de que los personajes de Saint Seiya: TLC, ND, G, clásico y omega son de Masami Kurumada y otros…damos pase al inicio del fic!**

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

No entiendo que le ves?-comento una castaña de ojos plomos, mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de la habitación-si, es guapo, sexy, inteligente... pero…-

Es tan lindo y…y…-una joven de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, miraba con ojos brillosos y cariño por la ventana, mientras respondía la cuestión de su compañera de cuarto-

Pero si ni siquiera te mira…-la castaña, se tendió en la cama-

Sí, pero…me gusta…-contesto con timidez y un poco de tristeza a la otra -solo me gustaría estar cerca…-

Alex…-la castaña, se reincorporo y miro con tristeza a su amiga-Camus Kelch, es un lindo chico, ya verás que pronto el te querrá, eres linda y buena persona…-trato de levantar los ánimos de la joven, que aun miraba por la ventana, con una almohada de corazón en los brazos y sentada en la segunda cama de la habitación-

Gracias…-susurro con una media sonrisa-me gustaría estar cerca a él…-pensó y sin ser notada siquiera una estrella fugaz caía-

Adormir, se ha dicho, mañana tenemos clase con Paradox y la verdad que en física soy un caso perdido, así que mejor…-con esas palabras la castaña paso a cubrirse con las sabanas- buenas noches, Alexia-deseo, mientras quedaba dormida-

Buenas noches…-se puso de pie y apago las luces- Camus…-susurro antes de quedarse dormida-

**Mañana siguiente…**

Alexia, Alexia…-escuchaba, que lo llamaban-Alexia…-ese nombre y una sacudida, fue lo que le saco del mundo de los sueños-Alexia, se nos hace tarde, levántate…-volvió a mover y hablo al ver a la joven rubia abrir los ojos-

Camus, déjame dormir…-de manera somnolienta hablo, mientras se giraba-

Camus? …Alexia, que hablas, levántate!-de un jalón, tiro las sabanas al suelo-Sonia, nos mata, si llegamos tarde…-apuro, a lo que la otra joven se sobo los ojos y enfoco su mirada en ella-

Donde estoy, que haces tú aquí?-pregunto la joven, mientras miraba desconcertada el lugar y a la joven castaña- Tania?-pregunto, al recordar el rostro de la joven-

Alexia, que pasa?-pregunto preocupada la joven castaña, al ver la cara de confusión de la otra-

Alexia?...-la joven se puso de pie, para dirigirse al baño y lo que vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la dejo pasmada-que diablos!-grito, mientras sus ojos se habrían de par en par y miraba con temor su reflejo-como paso esto…?-pregunto mientras se tocaba la cara-

Alexia, que pasa, porque…?-la castaña corrió hasta el baño y miro a su amiga examinarse de arriba abajo-

Esto es un sueño…una pesadilla…-repetía la joven- mi cuerpo, mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo…que paso…?-sus ojos se tornaron temerosos al ver la cruel que era la realidad-

Alexia…?-pregunto la castaña, con temor-

Tania, que me hiciste, que me hicieron?-pregunto, mientras la sacudía de los hombros-esto debe ser obra de las chicas, que engañado…-susurro con temor-las muy malditas me hicieron esto…-

Suelta…suéltame!-grito la castaña, lográndose librar de las manos de la rubia-que te pasa, que chicas de que hablas?!-exigió saber-

Tania, soy Milo y no sé qué hago aquí, en este cuerpo…-hablo, con voz suave y desesperada el joven, en el cuerpo de la rubia, Alexia-

Jajaja…buena broma-río la castaña-

No, no es broma, soy yo Milo, el sexy y guapo Milo, capitán del equipo de básquet y el mejor de todo el internado…-se auto algo-

Milo…?-la castaña, abrió sus ojos de par en par-no juegues…-la joven lo miro de arriba abajo-es científicamente imposible…-comento, mientras la rodeaba-que pasó?...como pasó?...-pregunto, mientras miraba a los ojos al joven, en cuerpo de Alexia-

No sé…-Milo, se volvió a auto mirar-solo sé que hay un par de cosas de más…-hablo, mientras se tocaba los pechos-

Oye, deja de hacer eso…-le reprendió la castaña-si tú estás aquí, eso significa que…-Tania, abrió los ojos asustada- Milo, con quien compartes habitación?-pregunto con temor-

Con Camus, por qué?-pregunto, con curiosidad-

Alexia…-susurro la castaña con espanto-

**Dormitorio de chicos…**

Camus, un jovencito de cabellos aguamarina, de ojos azules, salía pulcramente vestido con el uniforme de la institución, del baño. Movió su cabeza en desaprobación, al ver aun dormido a su compañero de habitación…

Ey, Milo!-llamo, pero el otro no reacciono-Milo, se nos hace tarde-llamo nuevamente, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, tomo una almohada que estaba tirada en el suelo y con una sonrisa, la lanzo en la cara de su compañero-Milo!-grito, a lo que el otro joven reacciono-

Auh!Tania, no seas brusca…-se quejo el joven, haciendo que el otro le mirra con confusión-

Tania?...-Camus, espero a que su amigo bostezara y se frotara los ojos para-

Ca…Cam…Camus…-tartamudeo el joven, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo carmín-que…haces…-paseo su mirada por la habitación, tratando de buscar algo que le indicara que aun soñaba, pero lo que vio la dejo asustada-done estoy…?-sus ojos se pusieron vidrioso, al notar que no estaba donde había dormido-

Milo…?-Camus, se acerco al joven peli azul, preocupado al ver sus ojos lloroso y sus mejilla rojas-

No…-se alejo de Camus, con temor y nerviosismo-yo…-sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar, preocupando a si al joven de ojos azules-que hago aquí?...-pregunto en sollozos-

Milo, estas bien, que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado y con clara intención de acercarse, pero al ver a su amigo alejarse desistió-una pesadilla?-pregunto al recordar que su amigo, las tenia constantemente-

Yo…-comenzó a hablar, cuando un vibrar de celular llamo su atención-…-tomo, el pequeño aparato que estaba en la cama y leyó el mensaje-"nos vemos en el manzano a las 12.00, cuida mi cuerpo, Alexia…pd: no arruines mi reputación…Milo y Tania"-dejo el celular a un lado al terminar de leer el mensaje y fijo nuevamente su mirada en Camus-no pasa nada…-susurro lo suficiente audible, para que el otro la escuchara-

Si, tú lo dices…-Camus, asintió no muy convencido de las palabras de la joven-

Camus, Milo…-una voz, tras la puerta de la habitación, llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes-

Hola Mu, que pasa?-pregunto Camus, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con un joven de ojos azules y cabello lila-

Escuche un grito y pues…-hablo, el peli lila-

Oh eso, no te preocupes no fue nada…-"Milo", se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño-

Bueno, nos vemos en clase…-con eso el peli lila, se despidió-

Milo, date prisa…-apuro Camus, al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared-

Ya voy…-la voz de Milo, se escucho tras la puerta. Unos minutos después el joven peli azul, salía correctamente vestido del baño-

Milo?-Camus, miro con leve desconcierto a su amigo-desde cuando usas la corbata y metes la camisa en el pantalón?-pregunto con preocupación-

Uno puede cambiar…-respondió con nerviosismo-

Si tú lo dices…-acepto el peli aguamarina-vamos…-con eso ambos salieron de la habitación-

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

Le enviaste el mensaje…?-Tania, miraba a "Alexia" modelar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero-Milo!-llamo al ser ignorada-

Si, ya lo envié…-contesto el otro mientras se subía la falda-tengo bonito cuerpo…-comento, mientras se volvía a mirar-

Milo, Alexia no se viste así…-se quejo la castaña al ver a como vestía el cuerpo de su amiga-ella es…-

Una mojigata…-interrumpió- mira que nunca la eh notado y eso que es linda…-dijo mirando su reflejo-

Si dejaras de mirar piernas, estoy segura que la hubiese notado-Tania, le miro mal al ver como "Alexia", se subía aun más la falda-Milo!, deja la falda en paz!-le grito ya molesta-

Solo quiero, que se vea más bonita y llamativa-se excuso-

Dios, dame paciencia…-pidió Tania al cielo-

Tania, Alexia…-la puerta y la voz de alguien se escucho tras la puerta-

Diablos ya es tarde…-Tania, miro con preocupación el reloj-si ya vamos, Marín!-grito sin la intención de abrir la puerta-

Entiendo…-sin más unos pasos se alejaron-

Milo, bájate esa falda y vamos a clases-ordeno la castaña, mientras tomaba su mochila-

Ya voy…-"Alexia", se miro una vez más y salió tras la castaña-

**Tercer año, edificio de los chicos…**

Bueno días, profesor…-Saludo "Milo"-disculpe la tardanza podemos pasar?- pregunto de manera educada, sorprendiendo al maestro y sus compañeros-

Milagro!-el profesor elevo los brazos al cielo-Skorpion, sabe hablar de manera civilizada …-expreso el maestro, causando la risa de los demás alumnos y un sonrojo por parte de "Milo"-adelante pasen…-acepto al final, después del teatrito-

**Patio 12.00 del medio día…**

El manzano…-con una sonrisa de alivio, se acerco al manzano, lugar donde le esperaban dos jóvenes- Tania…-llamó la atención de ambas jóvenes-

Alexia…?-pregunto, la castaña, mientras la rubia lo veía de arriba abajo-

Oye, esa no es mi forma de vestir…-se quejo la rubia, mientras la castaña y el peli azul la miraban mal-que?-

Cállate, Milo…-Tania, miro con pena a su amiga, en el cuerpo de chico-ay, Alex, como paso, esto?...-

No sé…-los ojos de peli azul, se llenaron de lagrimas-que vamos hacer…?-pregunto con miedo-

No sé, pero buscaremos una forma…-Tania, aseguro a su amiga-mientras tanto nadie debe enterarse de esto, entendido…-miro a ambos, los cuales asintieron-

De que no se deben enterar…?-una cuarta voz, hizo que el trió diera un brinquito-

Señor, Mu…-Tania, y los otros dos se pusieron pálidos-este de…-

Carnero, que haces…?-pregunto la rubia, para sorpresa del peli lila y molestia del peli azul y la castaña-

Milo!-chillaron, el peli azul y la castaña-

Milo?-Mu, miro a la castaña, a la rubia y luego al peli azul- que pasa…?-

Está bien, te lo diremos…-acepto, la rubia a lo que los otros dos solo asintieron con pesar-

Esto es científicamente imposible…-fue lo único que pudo articular el peli lila, después de escuchar la narración del trío- pero…-

Señor Mu, es la verdad…-Tania, lo miro con esperanza de que el ojí azul les creyera-

Bueno yo…-Mu, dudo un poco en decir lo siguiente-los ayudare…-término de decir para alegría de los otros tres-

Gracias…!-exclamaron las dos chicas-

Ahora, esto queda entre los cuatro entendido?-Alexia, miro a los otros tres que por inercia miraron a la rubia-

Qué?-pregunto con molestia-

Milo, conocemos el bocazas que eres…-Mu, le miro con acusación-

Ya, ya…lo juro…-acepto con una mano en alto y la otra en el pecho-

Bien…-aceptaron los tres-

Milo, Mu!-una voz conocida para el cuarteto, hizo que su mirada se dirigiera a cierto joven de cabellos aguamarina-

Camus…que haces, por aquí?-pregunto nervioso el ojí azul-

El maestro Saga, tenemos clases…-explico, haciendo que Mu, asintiera y jalara del brazo al peli azul, indicándole que era hora de irse-

Maldición…-Tania, se acordó de que ellas también tenían clase y que la campana había sonado hace unos minutos y ellos la ignoraron-Alex, vámonos…-hablo, mientras comenzaban a caminar-

Tania-llamó el de cabello lila y le hacia un gesto con la mano, como diciéndole te llamó, a lo que la otra le levanto el pulgar- Saga, es el maestro de física…-informo al peli azul que asintió -

**Aula de tercer año, chicos…**

(Vibración de celular)…-Mu, sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón-"no dejes a Alexia sola, por favor…"-leyó, el mensaje enviado por Tany-"no te preocupes, está sentada junto a mi…"-contesto en un mensaje para luego guardar el celular-"ok!"-fue la respuesta que recibió-"dile a la monja, que no arruine mi reputación…"-recibió otro mensaje, por parte de bicho azul- "sí, yo le digo…"-contesto con simpleza-"gracias carnero idiota…Jajaja"-recibió de vuelta-eso me pasa por ayudar a un idiota como Milo…-pensó antes de recibir otro mensaje-"que tanto hablas, carnero?"…-recibió el mensaje de Aioria-"a ti que te importa, gato metiche…"-contesto molesto-"Jajaja…por que la molestia?"-recibió como respuesta-…-no quiso contestar el último mensaje, así que apago y guardo su celular-

Lamm y Löwe, fuera de mi clase ahora!-grito con molestia el profesor-

Pero…-iba a replicar Aioria-

Silencio!, ahora mismo me dan esos móviles y salen!-ordeno, a lo que Mu obedeció sin más, mientras Aioria, entregaba su móvil encendió y salía bufando- y al próximo, le ira peor-advirtió a los demás alumnos que asintieron temerosos-

**Aula de tercer año, chicas…**

Señorita Luchs, entrégueme el celular…-la voz, de la maestra se escucho muy cerca de la castaña-

Pero…-trato de decir algo, pero al ver la cara de molestia de la maestra mejor se lo entrego-

El internado acepta que tengan estos aparatos, en la institución pero no en clase…-la maestra se dispuso a levantar la tapida del celular y leer el último mensaje-…

Si, las reglas lo dicen, así como que me puede quitar el celular pero no leer los mensajes, pues estaría violando mi privacidad-hablo apresurada Tania, con la intención de evitar que se lean sus mensajes-

Está bien, pero no se salva de visitar al sub director Löwe-advirtió la maestra, antes de apagar el aparato y retomar su clase-

Demonios…-susurro con pesar la joven-

**Pasillos del edificio de aulas, chicos…**

Todo por tú culpa carnero…-se quejo, Aioria-

Nadie te dijo, que anduvieras metiendo las narices donde nadie te manda-hablo molesto el otros, sin siquiera mirarlo, pues su vista estaba fija en el edificio de las aulas de las chicas-

Porque estas enojado, carnero?-pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes, con una leve curiosidad, olvidando su molestia-

Déjame en paz, Aioria, no estoy de humor para soportarte…-hablo de la manera más cortante que pudo-

Pero yo que hice…?-pregunto confundido, recibiendo silencio por parte del otro-

Löwe, Lamm, a la sub dirección…-Saga, el maestro de Física, hizo que los dos jóvenes comenzaran a caminar rumbo el lugar- el maestro Káiser ya sabrá que hacer…-

Maldición, no con mi padre…-Aioria, estaba con ganas de huir-

**Sub dirección…**

Saga…-saludo, un peli verde de ojos verdes, al recién llegado-ahora que hicieron…?-pregunto al ver a los dos jóvenes entrar tras el maestro-

Esto…-le mostro ambos celulares y se los entrego-

Yo me encargo…-Káiser, miro a los jóvenes mientras, Saga se retiraba-

Lamm, es la primera vez que pisas este lugar, solo te diré que espero que sea la primera y la última vez…-Káiser, le hablo de manera tranquila al joven de cabellos lilas-ahora toma esto y no vuelvas a hacerlo…-le entrego el celular y dejo que el joven de ojos azules, se retirara-mientras tú…-el sub director fijo su mirada en la del castaño-

Padre, yo…-Aioria, quiso hablar pero no se lo permitió-

Padre e hijo, somos fuera de la institución…-aclaro-aquí somos, sub director y alumno y como es la quinta vez, que te traen, cumplirás un castigo…-

Pero…-

Ayudaras al joven Fisch, en el club de botánica y no quiero quejas…-le miro inexpresivo- ah y olvídate de esto…-le mostro su celular y lo guardo en el cajón del escritorio-ahora puedes retirarte…-termino de decir sin muestra de compasión-

Niños…-susurro, mientras movía la cabeza-

Señor Löwe…-la maestra de Física, de mujeres, entro en la oficina del subdirector seguida de Tania-

Castigo?-pregunto el hombre, a lo que la maestra le mostro el celular-bien, yo me encargo…-con esas palabras la maestra abandono la oficina-

Señor…-saludo, la castaña, mientras se sentaba de manera cómoda en el asiento frente al escritorio-cuál será mi castigo?-pregunto mientras se movía en el asiento de manera relajada-

Tania Luchs…-Káiser, miro a la joven y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-ya puedes irte…-le tendió el celular, el cual la joven lo tomo-me preocupa que una de las buenas alumnas ande haciendo esto…-

Solo hablaba, además puse atención, si hasta salí a resolver un ejercicio-se defendió la joven-

Mi hijo ha sido mala influencia…-Káiser, negó con la cabeza-ya vete…-

Gracias…-la joven salió campante de la sub dirección-

La juventud de ahora…-suspiro el sub director-

**Pasillo de la subdirección, única unión entre los edificios de los chicos y chicas…**

Me parece o es Aioria…-Tania, enfoco su mirada en el castaño que estaba por llegar a la esquina del pasillo-es el señor Mu!- exclamo al ver al peli lila parado en la esquina del pasillo, junto a una ventana-Mu!-corrió a su encuentro, ignorando al rubio-que hace por aquí?-pregunto mientras lo miraba sonriente-

Paseando…-contesto con una sonrisa-y tú?-

Caminando y lo vi, quería decirle de…-Mu, le hizo una señal de que callara al ver el paso lento con que Aioria caminaba y la atención que ponía en su conversación-

Más tarde hablamos…ahora, no-Mu, le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Aioria, que el otro paso por alto y se retiro-tenemos que solucionar esto, antes de salir de vacaciones…-agrego al ver que Aioria, ya no estaba cerca-

Tenemos una semana…-Tania, asintió antes de ponerse a pensar en cómo lo harían-

Ve, de seguro te están buscando, más tarde hablamos…-le indico Mu, a lo que esta asintió -nos vemos…- se despidió-

Sí, nos hablamos…-con eso la joven, se marchó-

**Dormitorio de chicas, al anochecer…**

Milo, que haces?-Tania, miraba exasperada, como Milo en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, desordenaba todo el armario, con la ropa de su amiga-

Con razón no la había notado…-Milo, miraba toda la ropa que había sacado del armario-se viste como monja, así ni Camus, se fijaría en ella…-esa palabras de inconformidad y la mención de ese nombre, hicieron que su interlocutora palideciera-

Que…?-logro articular, la joven-

Que, de qué?-pregunto "Milo", con los brazos en la cadera y la ceja levantada-

Que, como sabes que a Alex…le gusta Camus…?-pregunto, en un pequeño susurro-

Ah, eso…-saco, un celular rosa del bolsillo de la falda de uniforme y se lo mostro a la castaña-es Camus, que más prueba que esto…?-le miro sonriente, al ver el rostro desencajado de la castaña-

Alex…-Tania, se regaño mentalmente por no recordar que su amiga, tenía como fondo de pantalla, una foto de Camus, rodeado de corazones-de conde lo sacaste?-pregunto, con molestia, refiriéndose al aparato-

Estaba aquí-Milo, señalo el bolsillo de la falda-no, es mi culpa que tu amiga, se ha evidente…-se defendió, al ver la intención de ser ahorcado-

Uf, Milo…-Tania, se dejo caer en su cama-no le digas…es un secreto, que…-no sabía cómo decírselo-

Entiendo…-acepto, con compresión, mientras seguía buscando en todo la montaña de ropa-yo le voy ayudar…claro, si con esto se puede…-declaro, mientras levantaba un pantalón, que se veía súper grande para su ahora cuerpo-tu amiga fue criada en un convento?-pregunto sin rastro de burla-

No, tiene tres hermanos…mayores-informo, haciendo que Milo, negara-

Entiendo…-dejo lo que hacía, para acercarse al otro armario-

Que haces?!-Tania, por poco lo golpea por sacar su ropa-

Préstame algo, no pienso salir vestido así…-expreso, mientras le miraba con suplica-no, me gusta esa ropa…-

Por dios, no es tu cuerpo, es de Alex y debes vestirte como ella-Tania, le arrebato una de sus faldas-te daré algo, que sea más tu estilo y el de Alex…-expreso, mientras le pasaba un pantalón, negro con agujeros y deshilachado, una polera, celeste que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, de maga larga y una chaqueta negra-que te parece?-le pregunto después de lanzarle esa combinación-

Si, no hay nada mejor…-expreso con desgano-

Oye…-se quejo la ojí plomo-ve a vestirte, si…-ordeno-pidió la joven-

Mmm…-Milo, tomo las ropas y de dispuso a ir al baño para cambiarse-

**Dormitorio de los chicos…**

No, puedo…-Alexia, miraba con terror, la puerta que daba a la habitación, que compartía Milo con Camus-

Ale…Milo-Mu, se acerco a la joven-que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado al verla dudar y con un leve sonrojo-

Es que yo…-como decirle, que tenía miedo y a la vez emoción de ver a Camus?- no puedo…-soltó todo el aire que había retenido-

Haber…-Mu, se puso a buscar un motivo por el cual ella, temiera entrar-Alex, ven…-Mu, la tomo de la muñeca y la guio a un par de cuartos, más allá-pasa…-indico, al abrir la puerta de la habitación-siéntate…-pidió a la joven que parecía perdida en alguna parte de su mente-ahora dime, que pasa?-pregunto, con amabilidad-

Este yo…-Alexia, desvió su mirada a la persona que estaba recostada en la otra cama, el compañero de habitación de Mu-

El no dirá nada y ni es cuchara-aseguro, al percatarse de que la vista de la joven se había posado en su compañero-verdad Shaka?-pregunto, a lo que el otro lo miro con las cejas fruncidas-

No, me importa la conversación de simples mortales…-contesto, mientras les daba la espalda y seguía concentrado en su lectura-

El es Shaka Jungfrau-presento, a lo que la joven asintió-

Entiendo…-el peli azul, miro por un momento el lugar-las habitaciones de los chicos y chicas son muy parecidos…-comento, haciendo, que el rubio se levantara y la mirara extrañado-que…?-

Mu, este no es Milo, cierto?-el peli lila, en simple respuesta se encogió de hombros-lo sabía, Milo, no dejaría de molestarme hasta sacarme de quicio…-sus ojos se fijaron, en los de "Milo"-quien eres?-pregunto de manera inquisitiva-

Yo…yo…-la joven comenzó a tartamudear por puro nerviosismo-…-miro con suplica al de cabellos lilas, que por respuesta sonrió-

Si, prometes no andar de bocazas, te lo diré…-Mu, enfrento al rubio-

Habla…-acepto, cruzándose de brazos-

Lo que pasa es que…-Mu, se dispuso a contarle, todo lo que había pasado a Shaka-

Es imposible…-balbuceo el rubio, sorprendido y su mirada se fijaba en el peli azul, que asentía a todo lo dicho por el peli lila-wau…esto sí es extraño…-sonrió, ante la idea y luego paso a reírse-me gustaría ver a Milo…-expreso calmándose-los ayudare-termino de decir, para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un castaño de ojos verdes, sorprendido-Aioria?-

Sabía que no eras, Milo…-Aioria, se acerco al peli azul y lo zarandeo-lo sabía, por algo te quejaste cuando te golpe en la espalda…-agrego, recordando lo que había pasado en el patio-

Aioria, no te cansas de andar de metiche…?!-Mu, para sorpresa de los otros tres lo separo de golpe del peli azul, que se notaba asustado-

Mu, pero yo…-se quiso defender, pero no lo dejo-

Aprende a dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-le reprendió, para luego salir de la habitación molesto-

Pero que…?-Aioria, no entendía la molestia que cargaba el ojí azul con él-

Sigue molesto por lo que le hiciste a su prima…-Shaka, le palmeo el hombro-

Pero, si ya paso…además con ella estamos más que bien, no entiendo porque él sigue molesto…?-Aioria, miro con incomprensión al rubio-

Si, un idiota, dejara a tu prima por una de sus mejores amigas, como lo tomarías?-pregunto el rubio, mientras regresaba a su anterior posición y tomaba su libro-

…-Aioria, callo y salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada-

Disculpa, no era nuestra intención asustarte….-se disculpo el rubio con el peli azul, que asintió-

**Dormitorio de chicas…**

Sí, me veo bien…-Milo, modelaba frente el espejo, de cuerpo entero del baño-tengo buen cuerpo…-se halago

Milo, no sé qué pretendes pero algo me dice, que ese bolso vacío es para algo…-Tania, miraba con preocupación a la rubia-

Es para ir atraer ciertas cosas…-informó, mientras se calzaba la zapatillas-iré por unas cosas de mi cuarto…-

Estas jugando…-Tania, lo miro con una sonrisa, pero al ver que negaba-que te pasa!, está prohibido pasar al dormitorio de los chicos y peor aun a esta hora…!-le grito señalando el reloj- son las 6:30 en una hora y media más, pasaran a ver que estemos aquí y si no estamos ambas, nos expulsaran!- trato de hacer entrar en razón-

Ya lo he hecho…-Milo, se encogió de hombros-sin, más me voy…-Milo, abrió la ventana y salió, colgándose de un tubo metálico, descendió de a poco-

Maldición, Milo hijo de…-Tania, imito a la rubia-

Porque bienes?-pregunto bajito, mientras se escondían en unos arbustos, al ver pasar a dos profesores-

No voy a dejar que hagas esto solo y menos con el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga-le contesto en el mismo tono de Voz-ahora por donde?-pregunto, a lo que la otra le hizo una seña de que callara y le siguiera-

…por el manzano-le susurro, mientras corrían más a prisa-por ahí podremos pasar…-

Eres un hijo de tu…-Tania, no dejaba de insultarle-cuantas veces has pasado y para qué?-le pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso-

Mi mamá es santa, seis veces y ninguna para cosas malas-contesto mientras, pasaba por las rejas y el árbol-se hace más sencillo con este cuerpo-expreso con media sonrisa, al pasar sin dificultad-

Obvio, Alex, es más delgada que tú…-la castaña, paso de la misma manera-

Vamos…-apuro, la rubia, mientras se adelantaba-

Ya voy…-Tania, guardo su celular después de mandar un mensaje-espero llegue antes de que algo malo pase…-pensó antes de seguir a Milo-

…subamos-Milo, comenzó a trepar por un tubo metálico, que al igual que de las chicas, este estaba cerca a las ventanas-mi habitación, está en el cuarto piso, cerca al tubo…-informo, a lo que la castaña asintió y le siguió-

Dios, esto excede a todo lo que he hecho…-Tania, estaba que se moría de nervios-si se entera mi padre, me mata…-se lamento-

Mira, ese es Alde…-le señalo, ignorando las anteriores palabras de la castaña, a uno de los jóvenes que estaba cerca a la ventana-

Si, ya lo conozco, Mu me lo presento, es el capitán de fútbol americano…-

Cierto, eres muy unida al carnero…-Milo, miro hacia abajo, encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña-primos?-pregunto, antes de continuar-

Amigos…-corrigió, siguiéndole el paso-

Ya veo…-Milo, callo y lo mismo hizo su compañera-llegamos…- anuncio después de un rato-que bueno que Camus, siempre deja la ventana abierta…-sus pies se soportaron en el marco de la ventana y con cuidado se deslizo hacia el interior-al fin…-miro con alivio su habitación-es trabajoso con este cuerpo-pensó-

Una ayuda no sería malo…-se quejo, la castaña al casi caerse de cara al entrar por la ventana-que suerte, no está Camus…-sonrió al no ver al mencionado-

Esto…no, colonia, para qué? Si soy chica-Milo, se puso a escoger lo que llevaría y lo que no-

Date prisa que si nos encuentra nos…-

Que hacen aquí?-la sangre de la castaña se congelo y la rubia solo paró en seco-

Este nosotras…-Milo, quería reírse, por la cara de espanto de Tania y la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa de Camus-

Ella, es la novia de Milo y este le pidió que viniera y pues…yo le acompañe -mintió, rápidamente la castaña esperando el aguamarina, le creyera-

La novia…-Camus, paseo sus ojos por la rubia, que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero esa no era Shaina?-pregunto, arqueando una ceja-

…-imbécil!-Tania, se reprendió al recordar el dato, como no se había acordado de ello antes, de meter la pata-

Camus, no…-Mu, entraba con prisa, pero calló al ver a las dos chicas y al de cabellos aguamarina mirarlas interrogativo-llegue tarde…-expreso con pesar-

Tarde para que, Mu?-Camus, escucho lo que había dicho el lemuriano-

Este para…-Mu, miro de las chicas a Camus y viceversa-

Es mejor que lo sepas…-interrumpió la rubia, para sorpresa de la castaña y el peli lila-veras…-comenzó a decir Milo, cuando Alexia apareció en la habitación -estamos completos…-acertó a decir para susto de Alexia- lo que pasa es que…-

**N/A: y fin…jajaja…este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito…así, que me costó mucho, ya me dolían los dedos…jajaja…mentira, pues bueno…les dejo con la duda y veamos, que tan bien le va a este fic, besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salvados por…la mentira?**

La novia…-Camus, paseo sus ojos por la rubia, que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa-pero esa no era Shaina?-pregunto, arqueando una ceja-

…-imbécil!-Tania, se reprendió al recordar el dato, como no se había acordado de ello antes, de meter la pata-

Camus, no…-Mu, entraba con prisa, pero calló al ver a las dos chicas y al de cabellos aguamarina mirarlas interrogativo-llegue tarde…-expreso con pesar-

Tarde para que, Mu?-Camus, escucho lo que había dicho el lemuriano-

Este para…-Mu, miro de las chicas a Camus y viceversa-

Es mejor que lo sepas…-interrumpió la rubia, para sorpresa de la castaña y el peli lila-veras…-comenzó a decir Milo, cuando Alexia apareció en la habitación -estamos completos…-acertó a decir para susto de Alexia- lo que pasa es que…-

Es que…?-insistió Camus, para que "Alexia", continuara-

Veníamos a decirle a Mu, que Ada, su prima, necesita hablar urgente con él, pero como no le dieron permiso para que lo vea, yo me ofrecí a venir a verlo y Alexia, mi amiga se ofreció a acompañarme…-Tania, hablo tan rápido que Camus y compañía apenas y pudieron entender-

Así?-Camus, la miro incrédulo-entonces que hacen en mi cuarto?-insistió-

Es que…Mu, nos dijo que su cuarto quedaba a una cuantas puertas del tuyo y que se encargaría de decirte para que entraríamos tu cuarto por qué no podíamos ir al suyo directamente y así no te molestaras por encontrarnos en tu habitación, pero como veo no te aviso a tiempo…-Tania, cruzo sus brazos fingiendo molestia, mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a Mu, que le siguió la mentira-

Lo siento, chicas, lo que pasa es que me olvide por completo que venían y no pude avisarle a Camus…-Mu, sudo frio ante su propia mentira, mientras Milo (en el cuerpo de Alexia) lo miraba con media sonría y Alexia( en el cuerpo de Milo) respiraba un poco más relajada-

Bueno, hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto…-Camus, miro inquisitivamente a Mu y Tania-porque Tania dijo que…ella, era novia de Milo…?-Alexia, se sintió mal, muy mal al darse cuenta que Camus, ni siquiera sabía su nombre-

Porque no quería que te enfadaras pero veo que no funciono…-respondió molesta Tania, al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión facial de "Milo"- y no es ella, se llama Alexia Krone-aclaro el nombre de su amiga a Camus-

Bueno, bueno…-Mu, o sabía cómo romper el silencio que se formo a partir de esa aclaración-Tania, Alexia, será mejor que se vayan, ya mañana yo le pediré al director que me deje ver a mi prima y así evitamos que vuelva a pasar esto, si?-Mu, espero respuesta por parte Tania-

Claro, le diré a Ada, que su mensaje no pudo ser entregado, y que mañana te diga…hasta mañana, Mu, Milo…-se despidió antes de salir por la ventana y salir de la misma manera de cómo salió de su cuarto-

Nos vemos…-Milo, siguió a la castaña-

Lo siento Camus, no fue mi intención…-comenzó Mu, pero Camus, no lo dejo continuar-

Ya, no importa…-con esas palabras se encerró en el baño, tratando de entender un poco la molestia de Tania-

Hasta mañana…-se despidió el peli lila de Alexia, que solo asintió con pesar-descansa…-con eso salió de la habitación-

Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…-una pequeña lagrima se resbalo por la mejilla de Milo-Tania, tenía razón no se qué te vi…-susurro, para luego disponerse a cambiarse de pijama y dormirse, ya no le importaba Camus, pues sabía que a él no le importaba ella, solo quería regresar a su cuerpo…su corazón, esperanzas se habían roto-

***M***

Bájale a tu humor, Tania-Milo, veía con preocupación como la castaña avanzaba sin fijarse bien por dónde iba-no es culpa de Camus, no…-Tania, freno de golpe y se giro a ver con enojo al peli azul-

No, Camus, no tiene la culpa de no fijarse en una chica, estudiosa, linda en todos los sentidos, no…tampoco tiene la culpa de no saber su nombre…-Tania, decía eso con una rabia que asusto un poco a Milo-la culpa lo tiene Alexia por fijarse en una persona como Camus, que solo le importa sus estúpidos libros y el mismo-se giro, para continuar su camino-espero que mi amiga este bien…-susurro antes de limpiarse con brusquedad unas lagrimas-

Estas bien…?-Milo, quería salir a defensa de su amigo, pero sabía que ahora Tania no iba a escuchar razones y mucho menos comprendería a Camus, así que solo tato de tranquilizarla, más aun al ver que la castaña lloraba-

Vámonos, que ya va ser hora de que pasen a los cuartos…-respondió la joven, antes de continuar-

…-Milo, solo la siguió en silencio y que más ibas hacer, si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que Camus, en este momento era la peor persona según Tania-

***M***

A donde fueron?-la voz curiosa de una joven hizo que Tania y Milo, casi sufran un infarto-

Ada, demonios, casi me matas…!-le reprendió la castaña, a una joven de cabellos naranjas y negros, de ojos azules-que no deberías estar en tu habitación, niña…?-le miro con el seño fruncido-

Sí, pero pase a buscarte y como no estaban me preocupe, pero decidí esperar pues tal vez habían ido a ver a una de sus compañeras-explico la joven-

Pues ahí está tu respuesta fuimos a ver a compañeras, así que dime qué quieres?-pregunto con un poco de molestia, pues el susto y lo ocurrido en el edificio de los chicos la tenían molesta-

No te molestes, solo quería saber, si…-las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo-

No, Ada, no…ya me canse de ser tu celestina, si quieres algo hazlo tu, ya por ello el señor Mu, se molesto conmigo, así que no…-corto a lo que la joven iba a decir-

Pero…-iba a replicar Ada-

Nada, suficiente Tuve con que Mu, me culpara el que tú estuvieras con Aioria y luego rompieran de esa forma, para que ahora quieras nuevamente involucrarme…-

Mu, es un tonto, ya le dije que tú no tienes la culpa y que…-tato de explicarle a la castaña-

Es tu primo y mayo por un año, así que respétalo, además tuvo razón en molestarse, yo fui la que te presento a Aioria y yo fue la que sirvió de celestina para que los dos estén juntos, así que Mu, tuvo toda la razón de molestarse…-expresó con pesar y molestia Tania-y ahora que ya se le paso el enojo conmigo, no voy a cometer un nuevo error para que él se enoje…-con lo dicho se fue al baño, dado así por finalizada la conversación-

Alexia…-Ada, miro a la rubia, que solo miraba de un lado a otro-

Lo siento, pequeña, yo mejor ni me meto…-respondió, ante la mirada de suplica de la peli naranja y negro-mejor ve a dormir, tal vez se le pase, ya mañana habla con ella…-aconsejo al ver la tristeza en la joven-

Supongo…-con eso la joven se marcho de la habitación-

Y yo me vengo a enterar de cosas, que ni quería…-Milo se dejo caer en la cama-esto es de locos…-pensó-

***M***

Tania, merece un premio…-comento distraído Shaka, mientras escuchaba a su amigo-esa manera de mentir y lo mejor hacer coincidir su mentira con los hechos…-sonrió y movió su cabeza en desaprobación-

Tania, está loca…-Mu, sonrió al recordar a la castaña-pero se nota que quiere muchos a su amiga, mira que por poco y le paga a Camus por no saberse su nombre-agrego con un poco de lastima-

Eso si es cruel, muy cruel…-acepto Shaka-y ahora que lo dices, porque la manía de Tania de decirte señor?-cuestiono, cambiado de tema, pues se le hacía medio incomodo hablar de la metida de pata de Camus-

Resulta que cuando estábamos en primero, Tania no tenía un buen rendimiento en lo que es trigonometría y ahora que lo pienso lo mismo le paso con la física…pero bueno, la cosa es que su mamá le pidió de favor a la mía que yo le enseñar ay así se pueda poner al corriente…-relato el peli lila, mientras se acomodaba para dormir-

Ya y eso?-lo miro confundido, sin entender que tenía que ver eso con lo otro-

Que, Tania, creía que era mayor que ella y el tamaño ayuda, pues ya ves que era bajita para su edad, así que me decía señor, pues su mamá le había dicho que a la persona grandes se les dice así…-termino de contar-

Ah…-fue lo único que tino a decir el rubio-si, está loca…-concluyo-

***M***

Achu!Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí...-bufo la castaña, que trato de abrigarse mejor en su cama- o ya me resfrié…-agrego antes de mirar hacia la ventana-duerme bien Alex, espero el idiota de Camus, no te haga más daño…no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi…que tu amor, se tenga que volver amistad…-

***M***


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Amigas?**

Y creer que tú habías confiado en ella. Todo lo que ella te decía para ti era ley, nunca hubo dudas y todo le creías incluso tomabas sus palabras sobre las tuyas, era fuerte el lazo que las unía, eran como hermanas desde que se conocieron en primero y desde que se hicieron cercanas la aceptaste incluso, si eso te hacia despreciable ante las otras chicas, porque lo sabias y lo supiste desde que llegaste que ella no era muy querida por las chicas, apenas y contaba con cuatro amigas y eso en todo el internado, pero eso no te importo pues creíste que ellas no la conocían como tú lo hacías… pero todo eso murió, se acabó en el momento en el que él, el chico por el cual suspirabas, te habló de ella y de la invitación que había aceptado para ir a la fiesta de despedida a las alumnos del último año, y fue ahí donde te diste cuenta que todo lo que creías de ella se esfumo…como había pasado?

Era la tarde del tercer día que estabas en el cuerpo del mejor amigo de Camus Kelch, y por eso mismo fue que él te comento que al fin había conseguido una pareja que no le molestara tanto, la que considerabas tu amiga Tania Luchs, había aceptado ir con él. Traición!, fue lo primero que te vino a la mente, aunque si lo pensabas Camus no era nada tuyo, pero porque Tania No te lo había dicho, porque no te dijo que Camus, la había invitado…porque?, acaso ella estaba igual de enamorada de él, que ella?, ya no sabías que pensar…solo sabias que eso era un golpe directo a tú corazón.

Lagrimas?, si fue la única respuesta al comentario del que creías el hombre indicado para ti, y te sentiste tan miserable por llorar frente a él y más aún en el cuerpo de su amigo y ahora qué pensaría…

Milo, estas bien?-pregunto, preocupado Camus-

…-sin siquiera molestarse en contestarle corrió en dirección al baño, se encerraría el tiempo adecuando hasta tranquilizarse e ignoraría por completo, el que Camus este llamando a la puerta-Tania, la había decepcionado de la peor manera...-por qué no fuiste sincera…-susurro en medio de su llanto-

***M***

Lo mataría, no sería hoy no sería mañana pero lo haría pronto. Como pudo pasar, o mejor dicho como él pudo hacer eso, que acaso no pensaba o que, ya no entendía al idiota que estaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga…

Ya estas mejor?^-pregunto con temor, Milo-

Solo cállate…-le contesto ella y es que, después de tremendo encuentro era mejor callar, porque de otra no había-

Ya te dije que fue sin intensión…-volvió a replicar, para molestia de la chica-

El que entraras al baño, el que corrieras la cortina y me vieras desnuda, no me suena a error y más si haces un comentario como el que hiciste…-hablo entre dientes mientras contenía su enojo, pues de un momento al otro se lanzaría sobre él, y lo que menos quería era dañar el cuerpo de su amiga, porque si Milo estuviera en su cuerpo hacer rato lo hubiese matado-

Pero yo solo dije la verdad…-se encogió de hombros para desespero de la muchacha que ya no sabía si llorar o golpearlo- estas más desarrollada que Ada, la ex del gato y bueno si fueras más tranquila, tal vez le harías competencia a Marín…-lo dijo como si nada-

…- suficiente, ahora si lo mataba-quien te pidió tu opinión, Milo!-le grito, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sus manos temblorosas de su cuello-te odio…-lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-tenías que recodarme a Aioria, cierto?-chillo sin contenerse nada-

Oye no te pongas, así…yo solo lo decía para molestarte, no creí que…- recién caía en cuenta que el tema de Aioria, no le hacía nada bien a la castaña-no llores…-y ahora, que hacía, él no era muy bueno en esos casos, y jamás le había gustado ver a una chica llorar-

Solo cállate…-pidió en llanto-

Pero no puedo, Camus, me lo pide cuando esta re molesto pero nunca puede hacerme callar aunque me mire de la manera más fría…-siguió hablando, sin notar la mirada de la chica-

Sabes, eres lindo a tu manera, claro…-le sonrió, de manera extraña Milo le hizo sentir bien…aunque no sabía cómo-sabes le acepte a Camus ir a la fiesta…-le comento como quien cambia de tema-

Qué, pero por qué?-Milo, la miro con duda y hacía gala de su déficit de atención-oye, no se supone que a tu amiga la rubia, le gusta el cubo? con más duda impresa en su carita de mujer-

Si, bueno…la idea es ir con él y luego desaparecer misteriosamente y dejarlo con Alex, o algo así…aun no lo planeo del todo-expuso su idea, no muy convencida-

Pero…-Milo, la miro muy serio- no crees que Alex, no se lo tome así?-dijo de manera mordaz-

Ella, no se debe enterar hasta el día-aclaro ella-

Ya y no pensaste, que Camus, me lo comentaría a mí su confidente, y ahora que Alex es yo y yo soy ella, entonces él se lo dirá a ella porque piensa que soy yo, entonces ella que está en mi cuerpo, se molestara contigo y pensara que eres de lo peor…-explico Milo su punto de vista, tratando de no hacerse un nudo-

Eh…pues, no lo pensé…-Tania, aceptó su error pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde-

Sabes, no eres la chica inteligente que presumes ser…-le miro con ojos entrecerrados-

Oye, si bueno tienes razón, pero eso salió de mi conociendo…-se puso de pie, con la intención de tomar su celular, pero la mano delicada de una rubia, se adelantó-Milo dame eso!, necesito un consejo…-le miro suplicante-

Ya y a quien vas a llamar…-pregunto de lo más curioso-

Eso no te incumbe…-salto arrebatarle el móvil-

Claro, que si…Camus, es mi mejor amigo casi, casi hermano y no voy a dejar que una loca como tú lo envuelva en sus planes no concisos, ni preciso-expreso, mientras esquivaba a la castaña-

Bueno, bueno…ya te digo, pero dámelo…-pidió aparentando tranquilidad-

Dime, yo le marco…-hablo, mientras habría el móvil-oh, pero…-la imagen que vio como fondo de pantalla lo dejo sorprendido-eres una cínica…-le regalo una no muy amigable mirada-y yo creyéndome las lágrimas…-

Nada de cínica, fueron reales…además la foto, es de ambos y…y solo somos amigos!-le grito, mientras le arrebataba el celular-a mí me gusta Aioria y lamentablemente aun no lo supero…-suspiro, antes de seguir-y esta foto, me la tome cuando entramos a la secundaria y la valoro mucho…-sonrió con nostalgia- él es lo más cercano a un hermano, así que no pienses cosas raras…-le miro mal-

Va y yo que creía, que al fin aceptarías que te gustaba el carnero…-se cruzó de brazos-

No digas estupideces-fue lo último que dijo, para luego dedicarse al llamar-

Alo? … -una sonrisa se formó al escuchar la voz al otro lado-

Y luego dice no…-murmuro Milo-

***M***

Milo, si no sales de ahí, te prometo que esa puerta se va caer…-amenazó el ojí azul, pero no recibió respuesta-Milo Skorpion, si no sales ahora dejamos de ser amigos…-fue el último recurso que se le ocurrió-

…-la puerta se abrió y se dejó ver a peli azul con los ojos rojos-que quieres?-pregunto con voz débil-

Que te pasa?-directo al grano-y no me digas que nada porque te golpeo…-advirtió, a lo que el otro solo bufó-

…-y ahora, que le diría, que escusa habría para decirle por qué había llorado de esa manera-…-silencio, el único recurso con el que contaba-

No me digas, que es por lo del partido…?-Camus, le miro con la ceja levantada y con ligera burla- pero Milo, Alemania tenía más oportunidad que Grecia, ya deberías saberlo y aceptar la derrota, no ponerte a llorar…-habló, mientras dejaba escapar una risa-jajaja…creí que esa etapa tuya se había quedado atrás…jajaja…-río aún más-

Oye, no…Alemania no debía ganar, es injusto Grecia jugo mejor además fue penal, pero no el árbitro tuvo que hacerse el ciego…-que más le quedaba que fingir?, a fin que por suerte Tania, era fanática del futbol europeo, así que la había obligado a verlo junto a ella-

Ya, y por ello la depresión…-Camus, negó-ya me tenías preocupado…-sonrió al saber que su amigo, solo había sido víctima de un berrinche-

Y por qué más, si mi equipo perdió por injusticias…-se cruzó de brazos-

Vamos, bajemos a comer…-le alentó Camus- veamos cuantos están de acuerdo contigo…-sentencio sin más-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sábado de visitas**

No pudo evitar mirar con tristeza el vestido que reposaba en su armario, junto a otro que reposaban a la espera de ser usados.

Hasta Camus se hubiese infartado - comento, dejando salir un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta del armario - solo dos días mas - su cabeza se golpeo contra las puertas de madera del armario - como te podemos regresar? -

De nada te sirve tortúrate así - Milo en el cuerpo de su amiga, la miraba tendido en la cama - es mejor esperar, todo pasa por algo - se encogió de hombros despreocupado -

Como puedes estar tan tranquilo - Tania, le miro con molestia - son tres días fuera de tu cuerpo, con otra vida - hablo alterada - como? - no comprendía al peli azul -

No gano nada preocupándome, o ya hiciste algo tu por hacerlo? - le pregunto -

No, pero - que podía decir a las palabras del peli azul?, si estas eran tan ciertas -

Vamos Tania, que de nada nos sirve rompernos el cerebro - Milo se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta - es sábado de visitas, hay que disfrutarlo - le alentó a seguirle - vayamos a molestar a las chicas o a los chicos - sugirió con una sonrisa picara -

En serio que no te entiendo - dejo salir un suspiro de resignación para luego seguir al ojí turquesa -

Así me gusta - le sonrió satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo, salir de la habitación -

***M***

Era sábado por la mañana, y aun así se encontraba encerrado leyendo un montón de libros, en la biblioteca del internado.

Enserio no vienes? - volvió a preguntar el peli lila -

No, ya te dije que prefiero quedarme - se negó-

Pero Camus, es sábado de visitas - insistió Mu -

Y?, papa o mama no vendrán - respondió como si eso no le importara lo cual solo era una fachada-

Pero podemos estar con los chicos, hasta con las chicas es uno de los únicos días que las rejas no nos lo impiden - ahora el que hablo fue Aldebarán, que también trataba de que su amigo francés saliera -

Ya les dije, no tengo ganas - se volvió a negar -

Ya déjenlo, que en vano estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo - más de uno abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, y es que quien había dicho esas palabras era Milo (Alexia en el cuerpo de este) quien siempre era el mas insistente y el único capaz de convencer al peli aguamarina -

Pero - Aldebarán iba a decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo -

Bien voy - acepto para sorpresa de todos Camus - no pierdo nada - se encogió de hombros al ver la sorpresa en la caras de sus amigos -

***M***

La sala de reuniones, se encontraba a rebalsar de gente y es que al ser el segundo sábado del mes, lo que significaba visitas para los alumnos, muchos padres y amigos de los alumnos se encontraban en el lugar.

Que bullicio - se quejo un peli azul de cabellos cortos -

No seas amargado y ayúdame a encontrar a mi madre - le dijo su compañero, que miraba desde el segundo piso toda la concurrencia tratando de encontrar a su progenitora -

Hermano! - tres voces hicieron girar al de cabellos azules y a su peli celeste acompañante -

Que hacen?, no encontraron a mama? - expreso con leve exasperación a las tres chicas que habían gritado -

Si la encontramos - respondió una de ellas - quiere vayas a verla - agrego para molestia de este -

Nos vemos - el peli celeste, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y lo empujo para que fuera con las tres chicas - te veo luego - se despidió -

Te odio - le escucho refunfuñar a lo lejos -

Donde estará?- ignorando a su amigo, volvió a lo que antes hacia -

***M***

Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - tras una de las grandes columnas del salón, dos jóvenes se ocultaban -

Yo que se - Milo, volvió a sacar su cabeza y mirar- dioses son sus hermanos, que voy a hacer? - se lamento -

Esto es lo que temía - Tania se veía igual de desesperada que el - diablos, que vamos a hacer? - su mente trabajo a gran velocidad - debes fingir ser Alexia - hablo seria -

Hay sí y cómo quieres que lo haga - Milo, le miro molesto - sus hermanos se darán cuenta -

Pero si no lo haces, Alex estará en problemas - explico la castaña - ellas jamás deja de asistir a los sábados de visita, porque si lo hace sus hermanos se la comen viva - sus ojos mostraban terror -

Tan malos son? - ya se le había pasado el pánico, ahora solo estaba curioso por saber el porqué era tan importante no faltar a esa visita -

Sus hermanos son muy celosos por lo que la cuidan demasiado, y si falta harán un escándalo hasta que la encuentren y no sé de que sean capaces - expreso la ojí plomo - vamos Milo, solo serán dos horas, si quieres voy contigo - pidió -

Va, todo por el bien de Alex - acepto Milo no muy convencido -

***M***

Son mis hermanos - pensó al ver a lo lejos a unos rubios - si no voy se van a preocupar, pero si voy así - un miedo recorrió su cuerpo - que voy a hacer ? - sus ojos se llenaron de miedo - tengo que encontrar a Milo - se dijo así misma antes de iniciar su búsqueda -

Alex - escucho que le susurraban, por lo que se giro para encontrarse con Shaka y Mu, que le hacían señas de que se acercara por lo que así lo hizo - tenemos problemas - ni al bien llego fue lo primero que escucho salir de Shaka -

Que problemas? - pregunto con temor -

El padre de Milo - respondió Mu, indicándole con la cabeza a un hombre peli azul idéntico a su actual cuerpo - esta que lo busca -

Y qué?, yo no puedo fingir ser Milo - sus voz tembló y de igual manera su cuerpo - yo no ... - trato de explicar, pero una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo -

Milo, tu padre te busca - deseo que la tierra se la tragase y es que el que le había hablado era nada más y nada menos que Camus -


End file.
